Gavin Gavonne
|gender = Male |health = |class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = Hireling |location = |region = |province = |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Gavin Gavonne is a Breton adventurer. He may become the personal provisioning hireling for the Vestige should they choose to allocate points into the Provisioning Hireling skill for provisioning, once they reach the appropriate level. He will send a letter with select materials to the Vestige on a daily basis, although the items he sends may be improved with additional points into the Provisioning Hireling skill. Hireling Letters Gavin may send the Vestige multiple letters to their inbox, detailing his adventures as he gathers resources for the Vestige. The following are a collection of the letters that he will send: #''My name is Gavin Gavonne. Thank you for this employment opportunity. I hope these provisions will prove useful. P.S. Do not concern yourself with the bloodstains on this missive. I was not seriously injured when I stumbled off of the precipice. My fall was broken by a thick patch of spinethorn nettles.'' #''I hope these provisioner components reach you in a timely manner. I got turned about in a strange swamp and lost one boot to the mud. The nearest wayshrine was a short walk, but a very long hop.'' #''I must apologize for the delay. I am traveling with a caravan of entertainers, primarily females. I am not used to girls, or their customs. They roll their eyes a lot, and seem to reply to everything by saying what? I only recently realized they do that to give you the chance to change what you said.'' #''I am happy to be back in civilization. I return to the city as I once entered this world--wet, hungry and completely naked. A word of advice. When you play dice with a Khajiit, do not wager your armor. Your components are enclosed.'' #''I hope these components reach you on time. I was delayed. I swore I would not return to that gambling caravan, but I found myself there once again, and I lost my wages. They told me I was gullible, so I had to go back. How else could I prove them wrong?'' #''Once again, my possessions and I came to a parting of the ways. This time I was set upon by bandits. Ah, well. As my grandfather used to say: "The more you have, the more you want. But the less you have, the wider the selection." I can only conclude that my future contains unlimited possibilities.'' #''Good day, my friend! Here is your delivery. My clarity of mind has improved considerably since our last correspondence. I believe this to be the result of daily meditation; a practice that I have recently taken up. I find it vastly preferable to sitting around doing nothing.'' #''I decided that meditation is not for me, and thought I might take up the study of music. I found an Orc merchant specializing in musical instruments of every type. I asked him for a recommendation. He sold me a blunt instrument and told me to knock myself out. I was a half day's ride from him before I got the joke.'' #''I hope this delivery finds you well. I purchased a mandolin and I'm teaching myself to play. In fact, today I wrote a song on cats. That may have been a mistake, because verse number three got run over by a wagon. Next time I'll use parchment.'' #''I got caught in two rainstorms yesterday, and then a hailstorm, which is hard rain that hurts and puts dents in your armor. Bad weather always surprises me. I'm glad I'm not a pessimist, because I don't think I'd be a very good one.'' #''As I gathered components for this delivery, I got to thinking about moths. Why do you only see them at night? I'm not saying that they're vampire butterflies, but I started carrying extra toothpicks, just to be safe.'' #''Another fine lot of provisioner components are enclosed. I decided to give up on music shortly after a drunken Nord smashed my mandolin. Looking for a new hobby, now. I thought about taking up juggling, but I don't have the balls. Any suggestions?'' #''The thing I hate the most about traveling in Tamriel are the damnable gnats, buzzing in my ears and stinging my flesh. Someone told me that the buzzing is the mating call of male gnats, but only female gnats bite, so now I get more nervous when I don't hear anything at all!'' #''Here is your delivery. I am now going to take a hot bath and consider why traveling only seems like an adventure in retrospect.'' #''Your daily delivery is enclosed. It occurs to me, in my travels, that the rest of Tamriel is filled with just the sort of people I try to ignore at home. And the worst of it is, I'm the tourist.'' #''Last week I learned some of the Khajiit language from a Baandari trader. I hoped it would be useful, but thus far I have been unable to make them understand their own language. Do they not have schools? Anyway, here is your delivery.'' #''I am sorry for the late arrival of this delivery. I broke my arm in two places and had to seek a healer. The healer's advice was to stop collecting materials in those two places.'' #''I asked a wise mage about the meaning of life. He'' "Insignificant beings go about their affairs, unaware that a god-like being could wipe them out with something as casual as a scratch of its head." I "That's the meaning of life?" "Sorry," he replied. "I thought you said lice." "That's okay," I replied. "I wanted to know about lice, too." #''In my travels, I seem to be running across ravenous wolves all too often. They rarely attack on sight, but if they want to catch you and eat you they can. I understand this doesn't happen too often, but--and I am told that this is the important thing to remember--once is almost always enough.'' #''Another delivery is enclosed. I noticed that my correspondence to you seems to be the only writing I do with any regularity, so I decided to keep a personal journal to record my thoughts. As it happens, I don't have as many thoughts as you'd think. I may take up drawing.'' #''I have never been a religious man, but I've taken to visiting shrines and temples of late, to educate myself about the various deities of Tamriel. After weeks of careful study, I have come to the conclusion that everybody seems to worship the gods that hate the same people they do. Curious.'' #''Waxing philosophic on the road today. I see Dark Anchors everywhere and the drums of war filling the air, and I find myself growing more and more'' about Tamriel's future. What if today turns out to be the tomorrow I worried about yesterday? Also, I am quite drunk. #''While gathering these components I happened upon a priest of Stendarr. He told me that we are born into this life to help others. I said that if that is true, then why are the others here? He kicked me in the shins. God of Merciful Forbearance my arse.'' #''Ducked into a tavern to get out of the rain and have a hot meal. The food was terrible and the service was worse, but I honestly didn't mind. It made me feel better about not having enough coin to leave a tip. Your components are enclosed.'' #''I've had many close calls on the road with highwayman, ferocious animals, and monsters of every description, and yet I still continue in this line of work. Why? I'm not sure. I'm no hero, believe me. I just figure that death is inevitable, and the day I die will be a day like any other. Just a bit shorter.'' #''Here are your provisioner components. I will make this letter brief, as I have come down with an infuriating case of the hiccups. In an effort to scare myself, and thus relieve my condition, I am planning to enter a crypt that is reportedly haunted. Wish me luck.'' #''Your delivery is enclosed. My hiccups continue, unabated. This makes hunting difficult, as the animals can hear me coming. The crypt was indeed haunted, and I now find myself in need of a cure for the hiccups and a fresh pair of trousers.'' #''I'm curious what the most prolonged case of hiccups might be, for surely my condition is unparalleled. I have tried breathing into a sack, eating a spoonful of honey, drinking the juice of pickled cucumbers, pulling on my tongue, and hanging upside down. None of these have worked. I may seek the counsel of a mage.'' #''I am successfully hunting once again. The mage cured my hiccups, but he cannot revert my ears to their original size. On a positive note, my hearing has never been more acute.'' #''I am traveling with a Nord. We visited a tavern and a fly landed in my mug. I plucked it out and kept drinking. Then a fly landed in the mug of a Wood Elf. He set it aside and ordered a fresh mug. Finally, a fly settled in the Nord's drink. He plucked the fly from his mug, held it in his open palm and screamed, "Spit it out, you greedy horker!"'' #''Today, Clavicus Vile appeared and offered us three wishes. The Nord shouted, "Mead!" and a large mug of mead appeared. He drank it down, and it was instantly refilled. "Shor's bones, that's terrific!" he exclaimed. Vile smiled. "And two wishes remain." "Well," said the Nord, "Give us two more of these!" I am beginning question his priorities.'' #''A word of wisdom from one who learned a thing or two in his travels: no matter how much your drunken companion might encourage it, never, under any circumstances, should you moon a werewolf.'' #''The Nord and I have parted ways. We'd been drinking, and he told a Breton joke, which I politely laughed at. Then I said, "What's the difference between a Nord wedding and a Nord funeral?" "I don't know," he said. And I replied, "One less Nord!" The healer says it was a clean break, and my arm should be fully mended in a few weeks.'' #''My friend, I have wondrous news! I am in love! She is a dainty, sweet thing, full of caring and honesty, and she has the bluest eyes I have ever seen! I may propose marriage this very night! A selection of quality components is enclosed.'' #''I managed to acquire your components, but did so with a heavy heart. Upon waking, the sweet young thing to whom I proposed marriage was nowhere to be found. I fear she was abducted in the night by the very same villains who made off with my coin purse. I will not rest until I find her again!'' #''I finally found my betrothed working in a house of ill-repute. She was not the bright-eyed lass I remembered, and immediately the wise words of my beloved mother came to me, from so many years ago. "You shouldn't have picked that up," she told me, "you don't know where it's been."'' #''Here are your components. I don't know if I've told you this, but I appreciate the trust you continue to impart to me. This is the best job I have ever had. I am paid just enough to avoid quitting, and work just enough to avoid getting fired.'' #''I try to keep your components varied and plentiful. Towards that end I have been trying to fish more frequently. I find it quite relaxing, as well as an excellent excuse for drinking while the sun is up.'' #''I've been enjoying fishing. Though I'm not very good at it, it gives me time to think. After some time, and some mead, I began to feel a kinship with these strange gilled creatures. We are very much alike. We both get into trouble when we open our mouths.'' #''My fishing expeditions have only been marginally successful. Recently I met a wily Argonian who said that a fisherman is really just a jerk on one end of a line, waiting for a jerk on the other. I should hunt more.'' #''Apologies if these components are late. Rather uncomfortable today. I went into the woods to answer nature's call, and grabbed a handful of leaves to clean up. It was a small, glossy green plant with three leaves. I may have made a rash decision.'' #''It always amazes me how many people leave books scattered in the wilderness. Most of those I've stumbled upon are scholarly works and dry histories, but today I found a book of fiction that intrigues me. It is entitled "The Lusty Argonian Maid." I may stay at a common house tonight, and read it in my bunk.'' #''Here is your delivery. "The Lusty Argonian Maid" is a work of genius. Truly a classic that will almost certainly survive the ages. I wonder if there is a sequel. There were many unanswered questions.'' #I'' never seem to pack enough sweetrolls.'' #''Last night I stumbled upon a group of revelers who greeted me as though I were expected. They gave me strong drink and many claps upon the back, and we had a grand time. I awoke with a curious tattoo. It appears I am now a member of a fraternal organization called "The Morag Tong." They seem like fine fellows. I hope I run into them again.'' #''Here are your goods. I don't know how, or why, but I seem to be acquiring a reputation of sorts. Strangers wink at me, as though they know me. Shopkeepers offer me discounts. I don't know what I did to deserve such respect, but I am truly honored. I wonder if those Morag Tong fellows have something to do with it?'' #''A hooded stranger appeared in the dead of night. I knew I could trust him, for he bore a tattoo like mine. He gave'' a scroll bearing the name of a local villager and told me he was a Mark, although the name on the scroll was Farfal. I promised that I would pay this Mark Farfal a visit, and give him the regards of the Morag Tong. #''Well, this Morag Tong membership continues to pay great dividends! This Mark Farfal fellow opened his home to me, fed me and gave me a large sum of gold! A strange fellow, what with that nervous twitch of his, but quite agreeable. Your components are enclosed.'' #''A quick note along with your delivery. I must leave this area rather quickly, having discovered the true nature of the Morag Tong. Would you happen to know of a reliable person who can remove a tattoo?'' #''Today I discovered, on a dare, that there is no easy way to milk a Guar. Your provisioner components are enclosed.'' #''Here is your delivery. I wonder, do you know anything of Khajiit etiquette? What is the proper way to respond when your host coughs up a hairball at dinner?'' #''My latest traveling companion insisted on traveling at night, which was quite inconvenient and upsetting to my sleep cycle. I began to have my suspicions when he would leave the road to go hunting and return hours later with nothing to show for it. He swore up and down that he didn't know what a vampire was, then one morning it suddenly dawned on him. Have you any use for vampiric ash?'' #''Today I saw a spider so big and hairy it looked like it was wearing a wolf pelt. Is that even possible? Your components are enclosed.'' #''I awoke this morning feeling regretful that I haven't seen my beloved family in years, but it passed when I remembered that the reason I became an adventurer in the first place was that I really can't stand my beloved family. Especially Alphonse.'' #''As it turns out, Dark Elves are generous hosts when they aren't trying to kill you. Your provisioner components are enclosed.'' #''A traveling merchant sold me a fine piece of armor called a pauldron. I don't know if it's supposed to go over my knee or my elbow, and I was too embarrassed to ask him. I'm rapidly coming to the conclusion that life would be much simpler if I didn't try to understand things. It was a real bargain, though.'' #''I saw a Daedra for the first time. I can't get the image out of my head. For three nights running, I haven't been able to sleep at all. I feel pretty good, though. Just a little light headed. Trying to keep my wits about me and remain sane, so when the trees start talking to me, I refuse to talk back.'' #''Sold that pauldron thing at a nice profit, so I took on a big, burly sellsword just in case I run into more of those Daedra. He's got a big scar and an eyepatch, and he doesn't talk much. He said his name is Immaterial. That's a strange name, isn't it? Components enclosed.'' #''Turns out the sellsword's name is "Kull." He doesn't talk much. I asked about his family, and he said "Dead." I asked if he was married. He said, "Twice. Both dead." I asked if he had many friends. He said, "Just you." That made me nervous. Maybe he thinks a friend is just an enemy that's still alive.'' #''Here are your goods. Interesting development. Kull saved my life. We were attacked by Orc marauders, and he took all six of them down without breaking a sweat. Maybe he is my friend.'' #''Today Kull informed me that he's returning to the city to take up the study of flower arranging. I'm going to miss the big lug, but we must all follow our passions.'' #''I love Tamriel. It's just the people I can't stand. Components enclosed.'' #''Another meager delivery. It rained all night and the road is a muddy slog. I don't know if I'm over it, or used to it, but it's not bothering me as much as usual. Also, drunk again.'' #''Close call on the road. A group of bloodthirsty Goblins passed so closely, they almost discovered my hiding place. I'm not afraid of death, mind you. I'd just like to avoid being there when it happens.'' #''Traveling with another caravan, this time Baandari traders. I don't think these Khajiit like me. I've never been a cat man. I grew up with dogs. I think the Khajiit can tell this with one glance.'' nasty, sidelong, vindictive glance. Your delivery is enclosed. #''Here are your components. I do not like these Khajiit. They are sarcastic and crude and do not appreciate my better qualities. Today over lunch I tried to build a sense of camaraderie by inviting them to sing a bawdy tavern song. My overtures were brutally rejected.'' #''One of the Khajiit put a lizard in my bed roll. It's difficult to laugh at a practical joke when your whole life feels like one. Your delivery is enclosed.'' #''I hope this delivery finds you well. The Khajiit gave me some sweet candy called moon sugar, and now I can't feel my lips.'' #''After two straight days of consuming liquor and moon sugar, I awoke to find that the Khajiit took to the road while I slept, abandoning me. I also can't find my pants.'' #''The city guard arrested me and questioned me for hours, all because I arrived at the gates with no pants. They finally determined that I was harmless, and even gave me an old pair of tattered leggings. It must be Morndas. I've always hated Morndas. Delivery enclosed.'' #''Here are your components. I took a hot bath for the first time in months. It was very relaxing, until I noticed I had six toes on one foot. I panicked, sure that I'd been the victim of a dreadful curse, and went to see the best, most expensive healer in the city. Turned out it was just a blister.'' #''Another delivery for you. Rough day. I barely escaped another Brigand attack. Despite what the locals might tell you I did not "run like a scared rabbit." More like a brave and noble rabbit, who happened to be late for an appointment.'' #''I hope someday we'll all be able to put away our fears and prejudices, and just make fun of Nords. (Delivery enclosed.)'' #''Your delivery is enclosed. Is it just me, or does every woman in Tamriel have severe emotional problems?'' #''I heard you were fighting against the forces of Molag Bal. You know, the more I learn about that guy, the more I don't care for him. Good luck! Delivery enclosed.'' #''Sorry, I overslept. I hope these components still arrive in a timely manner. Sometimes I think that the only thing standing between me and achieving greatness is, well... me.'' #''Here are your provisioner components. Interesting day. I got into a tavern fight. I really gave him a good shot to the knee with my chin, then got blood all over his fist, with my nose. That will teach him.'' #''Writing this from a tavern, drinking mead and getting philosophical. I don't think I'll ever find true love. And neither will that toothless Khajiit over there. Or the lady with the mustache. Or pretty much anyone at table three.'' #''Your next delivery is enclosed. I met a woman named Helga, and we had a torrid love affair that lasted all night. When we awoke and I gazed upon her in the light of the morning sun, she looked deep into my eyes and told me she wants to get married. I hope she meets someone nice.'' #''Your provisioner components are enclosed. Interesting news. I just received a letter from my brother Alphonse. Apparently he was thrown into the King's dungeon for something he didn't do. He didn't run fast enough.'' #''On my way to mail this, I noticed a city guard was following me. When I confronted him, he told me I was just being paranoid. That's impossible. I'm the opposite of paranoid. I suffer from delusions that people like me.'' #''Your deliveries are enclosed. Though it is not definite yet, I am considering signing up for the military so that I can support our alliance's efforts in Cyrodiil. I will let you know as soon as possible, so that you can find a suitable replacement.'' #''Please ignore my previous correspondence. I have decided not to join the army in Cyrodiil. Although I am firm in my beliefs, I decided that it would be a mistake to die for them, because what if they're wrong? Your components are attached.'' #''I'm glad I decided to keep working for you. You continue to be a generous employer. They say that money isn't the key to happiness, but I figure, if I save up enough I can just have a key made. Your delivery is enclosed.'' #''I'm mailing this package and getting out of this city as quickly as possible. It's filled with criminals and thieves. The back alleys are so dangerous, you can get stabbed while you're getting stabbed. Must run, now. Being chased.'' #''Sorry if this delivery was delayed. I got lost in the woods last night and had to use the stars to get my bearings, which got me lost further north.'' #''Your delivery is enclosed. Yesterday I was hunting in the vicinity of the village where I grew up, so I stopped by to visit with my mother. She had a nice talk.'' #''Back in the city today. I hate city people. I can tell how judgemental they are just by looking at them. Your components are enclosed.'' #''Here is your shipment. I hope it meets your needs. I decided to spend some of my savings to equip myself with better weapons for hunting and self defense. I got a new two-handed sword and a sturdy bow. I also got a new knife, but that's just in case of cake.'' #''Found another lizard in my bedroll. I hate lizards. They're creepy, especially chameleons. When you stop and think about it, at any given time, there's no way to know how many chameleons are right in plain view. Your delivery is enclosed.'' #''I have an in-grown toenail and a huge pimple on my nose. And it just started raining. And my backpack split a seam. When I said, "Can this day get any worse?" it was a rhetorical question, not a challenge to the Divines.'' #''Here are your components. I don't know why, but I seem to attract traveling companions that never stop talking. And the whole time all I can think is that I wish they'd finish so I can tell my own story that's not just better, but also directly involves me.'' #''As I entered the city to mail your components, I noticed an unusual amount of politicians in town. Perhaps it's something to do with the war in Cyrodiil? Politicians are easy to spot. You can tell them by the complete vacancy occupying the space where their faces should be.'' #''I bought a book about rare herbs in the hopes of increasing the quality of the components I've been gathering for you. The book is rather technical. Before I read it, I was confused about rare herbs. Now I'm still confused, but on a much higher level.'' #''Here are your components. It astonishes me to think that you create delicious foods out of such simple substances. Cooking is as mysterious as alchemy to me. I never had fine foods growing up. Mother doesn't cook, she burns.'' #''It occurs to me that the collecting I do for you usually only takes up half of my day. That means I am fully employed half the time, so it follows that I am a part-time unemployee. It also explains why I am usually drunk by mid-afternoon. It's mid-afternoon. Can you tell?'' #''Your provisioner components are enclosed. I wonder, have you ever tried cooking with wine? I find it quite pleasing. I've even heard that some people add it to the food.'' #''I ran into Helga, the woman who shared my bed some time ago, and we spent another night together. If she were a pair of boots I would wear her out. I just wouldn't wear her out in public.'' #''I wish I could afford a mount. I imagine the best thing about traveling on horseback is that you no longer have to step in the mess other people's horses leave behind.'' #''Enclosed are your provisioner components. I hope you find them useful.'' Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Hirelings